


Dynatós taúros

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Epic, M/M, Necrophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: MITOLOGIA GRECO-ROMANA Minotauro/Teseo http://bit.ly/Canova-TeseoMinotauroWarning: Necrofila, mind control.
Series: Pantheon divino [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031093





	Dynatós taúros

Dynatós taúros

I segni del tempo erano evidenti sulle pareti del labirinto, gli affreschi erano erosi e in diversi punti non rimanevano tracce sui muri della originaria pittura rosso fuoco.

Teseo, esausto, si accasciò contro una delle pareti, respirando affannosamente. Il suo corpo slanciato era segnato da piccoli tagli, da cui scivolavano goccioline di sangue miste a sudore. Strinse spasmodicamente a sé il lungo pugnale sporco di sangue. Nella penombra rischiarata dalla luce, che filtrava dalle grandi fessure sul soffitto, riusciva a vederne la forma: sinuosa e aguzza. Si guardò intorno, con gli occhi grandi come quelli di un cervo, colmi di terrore; alla rabbia e alla furia cieca stavano subentrando stanchezza e dolore. Si allontanò con qualche passo incerto, a piedi nudi, verso l’ultimo capo del filo che aveva legato lungo tutto il labirinto.

Si arrestò, voltandosi indietro e rabbrividì, il suo corpo ignudo era coperto solo da una storia stoffa strappata e sporca all’altezza delle nudità.

Un raggio di sole, che Teseo paragonò a un morbido capello di Apollo, illuminava il corpo esanime del Minotauro. Nonostante l’essere fosse senza vita, la sua fisicità era perfetta: la pelle abbronzata brillava, per quanto fosse esangue; una muscolatura erculea, dei morbidi riccioli castani sul pube, non si scorgeva la parte taurina del figlio di Zeus.

Teseo ritornò al nemico sconfitto, era steso su una roccia, la schiena arcuata e il bacino in fuori, le sue gambe massicce spalancate e le sue vergogne eternamente eccitate nel rigor mortis. Il principe prigioniero accarezzò una coscia della creatura, era gelida come il marmo. Considerò che la decantata bellezza della sorellastra era terrena al cospetto di quel guerriero formidabile.

Come se anch’esso fosse stato percorso da fili come il labirinto, ma invisibili, Teseo si ritrovò trascinato da una forza superiore. Le sue gote si arrossarono, al contempo che veniva travolto dall’ebrezza pari a quella di una baccante.

Si sedette a cavalcioni del possente figlio di re e dei, ritrovandosi umido e voglioso senza difficoltà. Resti di vergini e giovani uomini erano abbandonati negli angoli, ossa nude e ghigni eterni di morte.

Teseo, a fatica, riuscì a farsi penetrare dall’orgoglio del caduto, dalla sproporzione d’asta e cavalcò privo di inibizioni e controllo, gorgheggiando selvaggiamente. La sua densa saliva si riversava dalle sue labbra piene come olio da un otre, la sua speme ricordò la schiuma del mare.

La dea dell’amore rise, udendolo gridare in preda all’orgasmo.


End file.
